parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Pineda
Info I'm a big fan of Thomas and Edward (from Thomas and Friends), as well as Rayman and Globox (from Rayman), Fur Foot and Papa Smurf (from Toad Patrol and Smurfs), Rune and Leo (from Jungle Emperor), Ten Cents and Hercules (from TUGS), Crash Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot), Horrid Henry and his Dad (from Horrid Henry), and Casey Jr and Toyland Express (from Casey Jr and Friends). I love making up Ringo Starr US narrations, George Carlin US narrations, Michael Angelis US narrations, Alec Baldwin US narrations, Michael Brandon narrations, Mark Moraghan narrations, and Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan. Movies/Specials/TV Shows/Video Games I Love... # *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians The Series *101 Dalmatians (Live Action Film (1996)) * 102 Dalmatians A *A Bug's Life *Aahhh! Real Monsters *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls *Ace Ventura: The Animated Series *Adventure Time *The Adventures of Blinky Bill *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2000) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 *The Adventures of T-Rex *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin: The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *ALF *ALF: The Animated Series *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *All Dog Go to Heaven 1 and 2 *All Dog Go to Heaven: The Series *All Grown-Up *The Amazing World of Gumball *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Anastasia *Angry Beavers *Animals of Farthing Wood *Animaniacs *The Aristocats *Arthur *Astro-Boy (1963 TV Series) *Astro-Boy (2003 TV Series) *Astro-Boy (2009) *Atlantis *Atomic Betty *Avenger Penguins B *Babe *Babe: Pig in the City *Back to School with Franklin *Bambi *Bambi 2 *Bananas in Pyjamas (1992 and 2011) *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Bear in the Big Blue House *Beavis and Butthead *Bee Movie *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *The Berenstain Bears (2003) *The Berenstain Bears Beginner Book Video: The Bears' Christmas and 2 Stories *The Berenstain Bears Beginner Book Video: The Missing Dinosaur Bone and 2 Stories *The Berenstain Bears Specials *Bertha *The BFG *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues *Bob the Builder *Bob the Builder Music Video *Bob the Builder: A Christmas to Remember *Bob the Builder: The Knights of Can-A-Lot *Bob the Builder: Snowed Under *Bodger and Badger *Bolt (2008) *Bonkers (TV Series) *Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run *The Book of Life *The Book of Pooh *Brave *Breadwinners (2014) *Brother Bear 1 and 2 *Brum *Bucky O'Hare *Budgie the Little Helicopter *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Series) *Buzzy the Funny Crow C *Camp Lazlo *Captain Flamingo *Captain Pugwash *Care Bears (DIC/Nelvana) *The Care Bears Movie *Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation *The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland *Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot *The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot *Cars 1 and 2 *Cartoon Cartoons *Castle in the Sky *Casper the Friendly Ghost *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *The Cat Returns *Catscratch *Cats Don't Dance *Catdog *Charlie Brown Specials *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Charlie Chalk *Charlotte's Web *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure *Chicken Run *Chip 'n Dale Shorts *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True *Cinderella 3: A Twist In Time *Clarence *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Cliford's Really Big Movie *Codename: Kids Next Door *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Count Duckula *The Country Mouse and City Mouse Adventures *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cow and Chicken *The Croods D *Daisy Duck Shorts *Danger Mouse *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *The Dark Crystal *Darkwing Duck *Defenders of the Earth *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Dexter's Laboratory *Dinosaucers *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Donald Duck Shorts *Doozers *Dora the Explorer *Dot and the Kangaroo *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: Dr. Seuss' ABC and 2 Stories *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: Hop on Pop and 2 Stories *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish and 2 Stories *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: The Cat in the Hat Comes Back and 2 Stories *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: I Am Not Going to Get Up! and 3 Stories *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: Green Eggs and Ham and 2 Stories *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video: The Cat in the Hat *Dr. Seuss on the Loose (aka Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories) *Dumbo *DuckTales E *Ed, Edd 'n Eddy *Ella the Elephant *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *Enchanted (Disney) F *The Fairly Oddparents *Fantaisa (Disney 1940) *Fantaisa 2000 *Fantastic Mr. Fox *Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman *Fievel's American Tall *Finding Nemo *Fireman Sam *Fish Hooks *The Flintstones *Flushed Away *The Fox and the Hound (Movie Series) *Fraggle Rock *The Fruitties *From Up on Poppy Hill *Franklin (TV Series) *Franklin's Magic Christmas *Franklin and the Green Night *Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure *Frozen *Futurama G *Garfield and Friends *Garfield: The Movie *Garfield: A Tall of two Kitties *The Garfield Show (TV Show) *Gamera Movies *Gay purr-ee *The Get Along Gang *Godzilla Movies *Go Diego Go *Goof Troop *Goofy Shorts *Gran *Grave of the Fireflies *The Great Mouse Detective *The Great Muppet Caper *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat H *Halloween is Grinch Night *Hanuman and the Five Riders *Harry Potter Series *Help! I'm a Fish *Hercules *Here Come the Littles *Herman and Katnip *Home on the Range *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (2000) *Howl's Moving Castle *Huckleberry Hound *The Hydronauts I *I am Weasel *Ice Age *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Indiana Jones Series *Inhumanoids *Inspector Gadget (1983) *Inspector Gadget 1 and 2 *The Iron Giant J *James and the Giant Peach *Jamie and the Magic Torch *The Jetsons *Johnny Bravo *Johnson and Friends *Johnny Test *Joshua Jones *JumpStart Games *The Jungle Book 1 and 2 *The Jungle Book: Rhythm and Groove Party Video Game *Jungle Cubs (TV Show and Born to be Wild) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Jurassic Park Movies *Jurassic World Movies K *Kamen Rider *Kiki's Delivery Service *Kimba the White Lion (1965) *King Kong (1933) *King Kong (1976) *King Kong (2005) *King Kong *King Kong Escapes *King Kong vs. Godzilla *King of the Hill *Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts 2 *Kipper the Dog *Kong: Skull Island *Kong: The Animated Series *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog L *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp Adventure *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Learn to Read at the Storybook Factory *The Lego Movie *The Legend of Zelda *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *Leo the Lion (1966) *Let's Go to School *Letter Factory *Letter Factory Adventures: Letter Machine Rescue Team *Liberty and The Littles *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/2 *Little Audrey *Little Bear *Little Bill *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Show) *Little Lulu *The Little Lulu Show *Little Mouse on the Prairie *The Littles *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Living Books Games *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lorax (1972) *The Lorax (2012) *The Loud House M *MADtv *Mad (2010) *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magic School Bus *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Maple Town *The Mask *The Mask: The Animated Series *Merry Madagascar *Mickey Mouse Shorts *Minnie Mouse Shorts *Mighty Mouse Shorts *Mighty Mouse The New Adventures *Miss Machiko *Monsters, Inc *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters, University *Mr. Bean: The Animated Series *Mr. Men (1975) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1983) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995) *Mr. Men Show *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (Movie) *Mulan 1 and 2 *Muppet Babies *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (Movie) *Muppets Most Wanted *Muzzy in Gondoland *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Neighbor Totoro *My Neighbors the Yamadas N *Nausicaa of the Valley of the Wind *Ned's Newt *Nellie the Elephant *The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *The New Casper Cartoon Show *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Numbers Ahoy! O *Oakie Doke *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes! *Once Upon a Forest *Only Yesterday *Oliver and Company *Open Season (Movie Series) *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge (2006) *Ovide and the Gang P *Paddington Bear *Paddington Birthday's Bonzana *Paddington Bear (1989) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington Goes to School *Paddington (2014) *PB&J Otter *The Pebble and the Penguin *P.D. Eastman Beginner Book Video: Are You My Mother? and 2 Stories *The Penguins of Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar *Peppa Pig *Philbert Frog *Piglet's Big Movie *Pingu (TV Series) *Pingu: Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pingu in the City *The Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pixie and Dixie *Planes *Pluto Shorts *Pocket Dragons *Pokémon *Pom Poko *Ponyo *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Porco Rosso *Postman Pat *Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) *The Poddington Peas *The Pondles *Pound Puppies *Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paws *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Princess Mononoke *Puss in Boots Q *Quest for Camelot R *Rabbids: Invasion *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Great Santa Claus Caper *Raggedy Ann and Andy in The Pumpkin Who Couldn't Smile *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann and Andy *The Raggy Dolls *Rainbow Brite *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer *Rango *Raw Toonage *Regular Show (TV Show) *Ren and Stimpy *Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (Video Game) *Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Rise of the Guardians *Rio (2011) 1 and (2014) 2 *The Road to El Dorado *Robin Hood *Robots (2005) *Robot and Monster *Rock-a-Doodle *Rocket Monkeys *Rocket Power *Rocko's Modern Life *Roger Rabbit Shorts *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Rosie and Jim *Ruby Gloom *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Rugrats *Rugrats The Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild S *Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *Scared Shrekless *Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm *Scout and Friends 2: Numberland *Scout and Friends 3: Adventures in Shapville Park *Scout and Friends 4: The Magnificent Museum of Oppossite Words *The Secret of Nimh *The Secret World of Arietty *Sesame Street *Shadow the Hedgehog *Shark Tale *Shaun the Sheep *Shaun the Sheep Movie *Shrek 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Shrek the Halls *Sheep in the Big City *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Skunk Fu *Sleeping Beauty *The Smurfs (1981) *The Smurfs 1 (2011) and 2 (2013) *The Smurfs and the Magic Flute *The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol *The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Disney) *Sonic Adventure 1 and 2 *Sonic Boom (2014 TV Series) *Sonic Heroes *Sonic OVA *Sonic SatAM *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut *Space Cats (1991 TV Series) *Space Jam (1996) *Spider (TV Series) *Spirited Away *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Springtime with Roo *Star Wars Episodes *Steven Universe *Stitch The Movie *Stoppit and Tidyup *Street Sharks *Super Magnetic Neo *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Super Mario World *The Swan Princess 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *Sylvanian Families (1987) T *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Talking Words Factory *Talking Words Factory 2: Code Word Caper *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan and Jane *Tasty Time With ZeFronk *Teamo Supremo *Teen Titans *The Telebugs *Teletubbies *Teletubbies Everywhere *The Three Blind Musketeers *The Three Musketeers *Timmy Time *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *The Trap Door *Treasure Planet *Theodore Tugboat *Thomas and Friends *Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Thomas and Friends: Hero of the Rails *Thomas and Friends: Misty Island Rescue *Thomas and Friends: Day of the Diesels *Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery *Thomas and Friends: King of the Railway *Thomas and Friends: Tale of the Brave *Thumbelina (1994) *The Tigger Movie *Toad Patrol (TV Series) *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry Tales *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) *Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare *Toy Story 1, 2, and 3 *Toy Story Treats *Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie *Totally Spies *Totally Spies: The Movie *The Transformers *Tranformers G1 *The Treacle People *Tube Mice *Tugs *Turbo *Turbo F.A.S.T. *Tweenies U *Uncle Grandpa *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman *Underdog (TV Series) *Up V *Vuk - The Litttle Fox *Viva Pianta W *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald *WALL-E *Wallace and Gromit: Grand Day Out *Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions *Wallace and Gromit: Close Shave *Wallace and Gromit in The Curse of the Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gromit's World of Invention *Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *Wallace and Gromit: Matter of Loaf and Death *Wander Over Yonder *Watership Down *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *The Weakest Link: Puppet Special *What a Cartoon! *Whisper of the Heart *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Wild (2006) *The Wind Rises *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *The Wombles *Wreck-It Ralph Y *Yakkity Yak *Yoho Ahoy *The Yogi Bear Show *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's First Christmas My Favorite Thomas Characters #Thomas #Edward #Henry #Gordon #James #Percy #Toby #Duck #Donald and Douglas #Oliver #Emily #Devious Diesel #Smudger #Molly #Diesel 10 #Bill and Ben My Favorite Toad Patrol Characters #Beauty Stem My Favorite Thomas Couples #ThomasXLady #HenryXEmily #EdwardXBelle #GordonXMolly #PercyXRosie #TobyXFlora #JamesXMavis #DuckXMadge #BoCoXDaisy #JackXIsobella My Favorite Casey Jr. and Friends Couples #CaseyJrXTillie #MontanaXMellisa #ToylandExpressXGeorgia #TootsXBahiaTrain #GreendaleRocketXEmma My Favorite Rayman Couples #RaymanXLytheFairy #GloboxXUglette #BabyGloboxXTily #HoudinixBetilla My Favorite TUGS Couples #TenCentsXSally Seaplane #HerculesXLillie Lightship #SunshineXPearl #BigMacXTheDuchess My Thomas Parodies Rayman *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heros) *Edward as Globox (Both blue and good friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Emily as Ly The Fairy (Both the main females) *Percy as Murfy (Both green) *James as Clark (Both vain and proud of it) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful) *Smudger as Admiral Razorbeard (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Bulgy as Ninjaws *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Troublesome Trucks as Robo Pirates and Zombie Chickens *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch *The Narrow Gauge Engines as The Teensies *Mavis as Carmen The Whale *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as The Magician *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Betilla The Fairy *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Globette *Rosie as Bembette *The Devil Diesel (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Grolem 13 *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Freinds) as Umber *Scruffey as Andre *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Mr. Dark *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur (Both big, strong, evil, and scary) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Reflux (Both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to thomas and Rayman) *The Chinese Dragon as Big Mama *and more Crash Bandicoot *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main characters) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot (Edward and Crunch Bandicoot are both father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Percy as Polar (Percy and Polar are both share the same letter 'P' at the beginnign of their names) *Toad as Pura (Toad and Pura are both western) *Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex (Smudger and Dr. Neo Cortex are both evil and mean to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean to Edward and Aku Aku) *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero Of The Rails) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Devious Diesel and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both devious) *Gordon as Tiny Tiger (Gordon and Tiny Tiger are both big, strong, and powerful) *James as Dingodile (James and Dingodile are both vain) *Henry as Papu Papu (Henry and Papu Papu are both clumsy) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot *Bulgy as Rilla Roo *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ripper Roo *Hector as Koala Kong *Arry and Bert as Komodo Bros. *BoCo as Trash Bandicoot *Bill as Dr. N Gin *Ben as Penta Penguin *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bearminator *Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like STew and Chick Gizzard Lips are) *The Horrid Lorries and The Spiteful Breakvann as The Elementals *Cractyl and Magon (from Wario World) as The Evil Twins *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as Rusty Walrus *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Farmer Ernest *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Oliver as Ebenezer Von Clutch (Oliver and Ebenezer Von Clutch are both green and western) *Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheaks *Diesel 10 as Emperor Velo XXXVII (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and The Magic Railroad) *George as Nitrous Oxide (George and Nitrous Oxide are both green and evil) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as N Trance *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Carbon Crash *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Real Velo *Hefty (from Smurfs) as Krunk *Hercules (from TUGS) as Nash *Toby as Norm *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Geary *Spongebob and Patrick (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Zem and Zam *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Evil Thomas (A Fan Made Thomas Character) as Evil Crash aka Naga Crash *Daisy as Dr. Neo Cortex's Mother *Troublesome Trucks as The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies *Scar (from The Lion King) as Velo Minion *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Spyro The Dragon *The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon (The Chinese Dragon and Tikimon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Flora as YaYa Panda *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as The Viscount Spyro the Dragon *Thomas as Spyro (Thomas and Spyro are both the main stars of the show) *Percy as Sparx (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Emily as Cynder (Emily and Cynder are both the main females of the show) *Toad as Blink (Toad and Blink are both western) *Edward as Professor (Edward and Professor are both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Flame (Toots and Flame are both red) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Hunter (Thomas and Casey Jr are great friends, just like Spyro and Hunter are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bianca (Tillie has a crush on Casey Jr, just like Bianca has a crush on Hunter) *Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Zoe *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Sgt James Byrd *Hefty (from Smurfs) as Cleetus *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Gnasty Gnorc (Cerberus and Gnasty Gnorc are both the main big, strong, powerful, and evil villains) *Daisy as The Sorceress (Daisy and The Sorceress are both the main females) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr and Friends) as Ignitus *James as Agent 9 (James and Agent 9 are both vain) *Gordon as Bentley (Gordon and Bentley are both strong and proud) *Henry as Moneybags (Henry and Moneybags are both wise and kind) *Molly as Elora (Molly and Elora are both kind) *Rosie as Ember (Rosie and Ember are both pink and loves Thomas and Spyro) *Mavis as Sheila (Mavis and Sheila are both kind) *Smudger as Ripto (Smudger and Ripto are both evil and mean to Thomas and Spyro) *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Bulgy as Red (Bulgy and Red are both red) *Toby as Zeke (Toby and Zeke are both old) *Elizabeth as Ineptuna *Devious Diesel as Yeti (Devious Diesel and Yeti are both devious) *George as Master Chef *and more Thomas's Dream Team (Nintendo 64) Films # Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) # Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) # Puffa Steam Train on Rails (Nintendo 64) # Gordon Kong 64 (Nintendo 64) # Thomas and Emily (Xbox 360) # Thomas and Emily 2 (Xbox 360) # Super Thomas 64 (Nintendo DS) # Thomas Kong Racing (Nintendo DS) # Trainzland Wars: Shadows of the Empire (PC) # Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) # Pufle's Chameleon Twist (Nintendo 64) # Wii Character Sports (Nintendo Wii) # Thomas Tennis (Nintendo 64) # The Legend of Tillie: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo Gamecube) # Battle Trains: Global Assault (PlayStation 1) # Casey Jr's Bad Fur Day (Nintendo 64) # Super Smash Trains (Nintendo Gamecube) # Super Thomas World (Super Nintendo) # Super Thomas World 2: Percy's Island (Super Nintendo) # Super Thomas Sunshine (Nintendo Gamecube) # Super Thomas RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Super Nintendo) # Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) # Thomas Heroes (Nintendo Gamecube) # Paper Thomas (2001) (Nintendo 64) # Super Thomas Galaxy (Nintendo Wii) # Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) Spoofs *The Great James Detective (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Ten Centsladdin (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Beauty Stemlina (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Emily White and the Seven Tugboats (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The Little Mer-Smurfette (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The Smurf of Notre Dame (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Kung Fu Theodore Tugboat (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Cartoon Story (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Cartoon Story 2 (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Cartoon Story 3 (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Orinoco of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Pete Kong (1933) (King Kong (1933)) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Henrcules (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Gumball (Rayman) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Lincoln the Dragon Loud (Spyro the Dragon) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Riley Bandicoot Freeman (Crash Bandicoot) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Smurfelan (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Thomazan (Daniel Pineda's Style) *PopeyeBob SailorPants (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The PopeyeBob SailorPants Movie (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Henry Hood (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Thomas Engine (Mickey Mouse) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *House of Engine (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Percyocchio (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Mario and Yoshi (Wallace and Gromit) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Living Books Series (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The Heroes (1981) (The Smurfs (1981)) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The Smurf and the Simpson (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The Berenstain Engines (1985) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The Berenstain Engines (2003) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Smurf Patrol (Toad Patrol) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *K.O. (Woody Woodpecker) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Principal Brownzilla (1954) (Godzilla (1954)) (Daniel Pineda’s Style) *Principal Brownzilla Raids Again (Godzilla Raids Again) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Pete Kong vs. Principal Brownzilla (King Kong vs. Godzilla) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Nicolra vs. Principal Brownzilla (Mothra vs. Godzilla) (Daniel Pineda's Style) *Minnie and the Mickey (Daniel Pineda's Style) *The Sword in the Stone (Daniel Pineda's Style) Category:Daniel Pineda